


Roaring 20s

by butiknewhim



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim
Summary: 1920s speakeasy singer that falls for mobboss!bucky





	Roaring 20s

The sound of your black heels hit the hardwood floor of the small stage only lasted a few seconds before the crowd in front of you burst into cheers and whistles. The praise no longer had an effect on you, you heard it every night for the past couple of months. The inappropriate things some of these drunk, married men didn’t make your stomach turn anymore.

The band behind you started to play your song, your hand wrapped around the microphone stand as you pulled it closer to your lips. You closed your eyes and the smoke-filled room in front of you was no more and the bright lights came from a ceiling up high. The seats in front were filled with important people, people from the upper class with manners and heavy pockets.

You ran away from your small hometown to get a taste of the big city of New York and chase your wildest dreams. But your dreams were just dreams and you got chased away by Broadway’s biggest directors. Your talent might have not been enough to be in big bright lights but it was enough to be in a small, illegal bar in the basement of an antique shop.

The big stage vanished as you opened your eyes and met wide-eyed men eagerly watching you. The only man that caught your attention was sitting in the dark corner of the room. Unlike the rest of the men, he was a clean-cut man with dark hair pulled back. His lips were a thin line as he lifted the glass in front of him and took a sip, not bothering to take his eyes off of you.

You continued singing the song staring only at him. You gave him a small smile in hopes of him returning one to you but got nothing. Tilting your head to the side you took your eyes off of him and searched the rest of the room. You couldn’t help but look back at him after a few failed tries of getting your mind off of him.

The rest of the set continued and, like every night for your last song, you made your way down to the tables. You belted out the first notes and walked around the tables. You swatted away a few hands that reached your waist as you approached some tables. You turned to look at the man in the corner of the room, his tie now loosely hung around his neck as he crouched over the table in front of him.

You gave him a small smile and walked towards his table, only to stop a few feet away and turned around to walk back to the stage for the last verse of the song. That signature move always worked on men who caught your eye and you hoped he would look for you after finishing his drink. 

The song came to an end and you saw the man in the corner stand up, finish the last drop of his glass and walk out. Men, whom you assumed were there for the show, scattered across the room stood up and followed him out.

Disappointed, you watched him go and gave out a long sigh as you walked off stage and headed to your dressing room. You saw George waiting by your dressing room door, guarding the entrance.

“Hello, George.” You patted his arm as you walked by. 

“Good evening, M’am. As always, a  _hit on all sixes_.” George tipped his hat off to you and complimented your performance like every night. 

“Thank you, Darling.” You walked in your dressing room and shut the door, ready to take off your costume, slip into your favorite dress and head home.

You sat in front of the vanity and looked at yourself in the mirror. You were worn out, exhausted from being up all night and not be able to sleep in the day. 

There was a knock on the door followed by a few moments of silence, you were alarmed. George always called out what he needed after a knock. The doorknob turned and you were convinced it was someone else. 

The clean-cut man who caught your attention out in the audience walked in. You relaxed your shoulders and gave him a warm smile as he closed the door behind him. His face expression remained blank as he turned around to meet your eyes.

“I thought you had left for good,” You said in a sweet tone. You placed your elbow on the counter and placed your hand on your neck as you looked at him. The man clenched his jaw and lowered his sight. 

“Why are you here?” He asked. You laughed and stood up from the chair.

“I should be the one asking that, honey. This is my dressing room.” You snapped. 

The man took a few steps forward, towering over you. His blue eyes stared into yours as he lowly growled your name. 

His voice made you weak in the knees. You feared falling back against the wall behind you. You forgot how good it felt to hear him say your name. 

“ _Bucky,”_ You returned the favor, batting your eyelashes at him knowing damn well his heart would be nearly beating out of his chest. “Why are you here? How did you find me?”

“Was out in Boston for business and I get a call from a friend saying we should meet up at  _this dump,_  says there’s a baby vamp who has the voice of an angel and is from the same town I’m from in upstate.” He squinted his eyes after a smile formed on your face. “Of course, this happens a couple of weeks after Steve gets a call from your mother saying you’ve gone to the city and asks if we can bring you back home.”

“Oh my mother,” You waltz around the room, away from Bucky. “How foolish of her to think I want to go back.”

“She is worried about you,” he cleared his throat and stiffened his posture, “and I’m taking you home. Gather your things.”

You turn around abruptly, “You’re just a fool as she is if you think I am leaving.” you crossed your arms and sat down at the edge of the bed in the corner dressing room. 

Bucky slowly took a few steps towards you and sat down beside you on the bed. “Did you follow me to the city?”

“No,” You lied, fixing your sight on the empty wall to your left. “I wanted to be an actress, you know that more than anyone.” Bucky scoffed. You turned around opened your mouth in disbelief. “Just because you made it in the city doesn’t mean I can’t do the same.”

“I don’t want you to go down the same path I’ve gone.” The smile on Bucky’s lips quickly disappeared. “There’s an ugly world out there you don’t deserve to see. I’ve had to do things I didn’t want to, to be where I am now.”

“Buck,” you knew by the sudden change of tone in his voice you shouldn’t have brought it up. He stood up from the bed, furious.

“You’ll be safe with your mother. My boys will take you back safely, you’ll be away from all of this, away from me. It was nice seeing you again.” Bucky was about to walk out of the room before you took his hand and pulled him to you.

“No, please. Don’t leave me, not again. Please.” You looked up at him, searching for the smallest bit of compassion in his eyes.

Bucky looked down at you, without thought he reached out to touch your face. You leaned into his hand, his Adam’s apple moved as he gulped, with tears forming in his eyes.

“Don’t do this to me, please. It was hard enough to leave you the first time.” He placed his other hand on your other cheek, holding your face up.

“I thought you came here as an excuse to leave me.” You said. That one sentence shattered his heart in tiny microscopic pieces. He shook his head.

“Never think that. I love you.” He said. Your hands found their way to his fancy vest.

“I never thought I’d find you. I did look for you when I arrived in the city.” You said. “I asked around to see if anyone knew you-”

“I go by a different name.” He explained, you raised your eyebrow at him. “Bucky was something I wanted to keep private. I haven’t heard it in a while till you said it. In fact,” Bucky slid his jacket off as your hands began to travel further down his body. “I want to hear you say it again, maybe a little louder this time.”

Bucky’s lips crashed against yours as you fell back on the bed, his body trapping you between him and the mattress. His lips moved desperately against yours as he gave into what he had thought about doing to you since he saw you walk out on stage.

“Wait wait-” You pushed him off, but your hands were no match for his broad chest. “George, I have to tell-”

“I dismissed him for the night. It’s alright, he’s an old friend.” He grinned widely and pulled you in for another kiss, his hands reaching for your clothing, trying to undress you as quick as he could. 

“As handsome as you look in this, I want it on the floor,” You growled before unbuttoning his vest and taking it off his shoulders. Bucky struggled with your outfit, you stood up from the bed and undressed before his eyes. He did the same from the bed, you both stared at each other as you were both now naked, admiring one another. 

“You’re just as beautiful as I remember.” He said, you felt heat rush to your cheeks and soon to your core as you saw his member resting against his lower stomach. You crawled in the bed, Bucky shifted to rest against the pillows waiting for you to straddle him. But you lay down between his legs and took a hold of his shaft, licking one stripe up with your tongue. “Sweetheart.” He moaned.

“Let me take care of you, Buck.” You licked his tip and tasted his pre-cum before fully taking him in your mouth. You hollowed out your cheeks and slowly moved up and down his shaft.

Bucky shut his eyes and winced as you worked on him. He called out your name repeatedly between moans. 

“I missed that pretty little mouth of yours.” He said, running his fingers through your hair. You hummed with him in your mouth which only made him cuss out loud and turn him on even more. 

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and helped control you at the pace he wanted. Your pace quickened and his moans got louder. You took a hand away from his thigh and slid it between your legs to caress your folds. Two of your fingers slid into your opening and thrusted them repeatedly. 

Your gaze was focused on Bucky’s blissful face as you played with yourself. Your eyes fluttered shut as you felt that familiar sensation start to build up. Bucky opened his eyes to see your hand buried in your core. 

“Shit.” He mumbled. You figured he was close and kept bobbing your head up and down until he told you to stop. You pulled your mouth off of him and before you could ask him anything he flipped you over on the bed, making you fall on your back before he aligned himself and thrust into you. Both of you moaned at the contact.

“I missed you. I missed your warmth, your smile.  _This_.” He said while slowly thrusting. “I spent long nights remembering our nights together and having to pleasure myself but nothing could compare to this.” His cold silver rings made you shiver as they made contact with your hot skin and traveled to your navel. His thumb found your clit and circled it as he entered you.

“You’ve ruined every man out there for me.” You said. “You’re mine,  _James Buchanan Barnes_.”

“I’m yours,” Bucky’s hips moved at a faster pace, and his thumb circled faster around your nub. You pulled Bucky closer to you before you rolled over. Straddling him and rolled your hips against his. Bucky reached for your hips as he helped you move up and down his length.

Bucky sat up and pressed his lips against your jaw down your neck to your collarbone. His hands roamed your body until one was placed on your back, to hold you up as you rode him. The other one rested on the curve of your breast as his thumb flicked your nipple. You moaned and brought Bucky’s mouth to yours. You opened your mouth and let his tongue in your mouth.

“You feel so good stretching me out.” You whispered in his ear.

“No one can fuck you like I can,” He growled before lifting you up and slamming you down on his cock. 

You looked over to the mirror and saw your messy hair and smeared makeup in the reflection, bouncing on top of him. Bucky noticed you were distracted and followed your gaze to the mirror.

“You like watching yourself, sweetheart?” He asked. You nodded in response. Bucky pulled out of you, wrapped his arms around you and picked you up from the bed walking over to the mirror. He placed you in front of it, facing the mirror and placed his hands on your hips. One hand grabbed your knee and propped it on the surface of the vanity table.

He aligned his tip against you and thrusted into you with full force. You arched your back against his chest and reached around to intertwine your fingers with his hair and tug on his hair.

Your eyes met his in the reflection of the mirror. Without thinking your hand grabbed his around your waist and brought it up to your neck. The silver rings pressed against your throat as his pace increased with each thrust. 

Your moans became louder by the second and he knew you were just on the edge. His free hand reached down to your clit as he harshly rubbed it while keeping his eyes on you.

His grip slightly tightened around your neck as he growled in your ear. “Come,” he ordered and you did as told. The sight of him doing these things to you helped him find his release quickly after yours. 

You slumped back into him as he gathered your slick with two of his fingers and brought it to his mouth. He hummed as he tasted your juices. You brought your leg down and held yourself up on the table as you caught your breath.

“Wow,” was all you managed to say. “I’ll take that as you’re not going to let me go home.”

“Not a chance.” Bucky grinned as he wrapped his arms around you. “I can’t believe I almost let you go.”

“I take it you’re going to have me under constant surveillance with your boys, keep me safe from your mobster enemies.” You said. Bucky’s eyes widened after your words. 

“How did you know?” He asked. His mind rushing to possible conclusions.

“That’s what everyone is these days.” You shrugged. You saw Bucky’s worried face and turned around in his hold to face him. “I don’t care what you do, I just want you.” You pulled him in for a sweet kiss before pulling away. “I also want to be a Broadway star and leave this dump.” Bucky chuckled and kissed your forehead.

“I think we can threaten some directors to be in a few plays..”


End file.
